coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8701 (5th August 2015)
Plot Bethany is curious why Sarah and Callum split, but gets no explanation from Sarah. Eileen has decided to throw the bracelet out but Michael convinces her to let him sell it at Barlow's Buys. Carla takes the day off work to gamble online. Robert hears Leanne and Nick complaining about their chef and offers his services. Leanne takes him up on his offer to showcase his talents by cooking a meal from the menu to a better standard than chef's. Michael gets £85 for the bracelet. Sally is annoyed at being left in the lurch at the factory. Nick catches Carla getting into her car and takes the keys, refusing to return them unless he goes with her. Carla brings him to The Sunset Casino, and shocks him with her nonchalant attitude as she gambles hundreds of pounds. Kevin takes Sally for a drink and lifts her spirits. Leanne is impressed with Robert's cooking and gives him a trial. Liz tells Eileen and Michael she's lost Deirdre bracelet which Ken gave her. They realise it's the one Eileen found and Michael goes to buy it back. Bethany leaves for Paris and is pleased when Callum drops off Max as she's getting into the cab. Callum pretends that he dumped Sarah but doesn't say more. As she's leaving the Street, Bethany stops the cab to probe Callum for more information, asking if it was because of her. He doesn't say. Erica waits for Nick at the bistro and wonders if there's more to his friendship with Carla. Carla wins £2,000 at the casino. Nick is surprised by her emotionless reaction. She readily admits that she's been gambling for two months and has lost everything. To get her off her back, Sarah tells Kylie that Callum cheated on her. Michael tells Eileen that somebody has put a deposit on the bracelet. Carla is resigned to selling the flat and factory to pay her debts but doesn't seem to care. Nick realises she's beyond help. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Dominic - Lewis Fletcher Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *The Sunset Casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is devastated to discover Roy knows the truth about her trip abroad, and a stunned Nick watches her gamble away hundreds of pounds in the casino; Bethany and Kylie quiz Sarah on her split from Callum; Kevin helps lift Sally's spirits; and Leanne agrees to give Robert a trial in The Bistro kitchen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,817,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2015 episodes